


Velvet tones and birthday kisses

by StrangeNoise



Series: 100 follower appreciation shorts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Jazz Clubs, Kissing, M/M, married hankcon cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Married couple Hank and Connor spend the night at a jazz club celebrating Hank's birthdayThis is part of my 100 follower appreciation prompts I got over on twitter.





	Velvet tones and birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @quietspoon92 on twitter:"Prompt: married hankcon having a cute night out, like at a jazz or dance club. Could be reverse au or canonverse, your choice"
> 
> I recently reached 100 followers and asked people to throw ideas for short stories at me. This is the first of them. Hope you like it!

Hank's gaze wandered through the club. The lights had been dimmed to create a more cozy atmosphere and harmonize better with the music that was being played. And it was very good music, Hank had to admit. He'd been to many jazz clubs and concerts in his day. Mostly, the music had been fine, sometimes it hadn't lived up to Hank's expectations and a few times it had outright sucked. This time around, Hank felt every velvety note from both the instruments and the singer- an android lady with her dark hair in an intricate updo-lure him in and caress him. He had hardly ever enjoyed himself as much at a jazz concert as he was doing on this night. 

The tickets for the concert had been Connor's birthday gift this year. It had come as quite a bit of a surprise for Hank if he had to admit it. He was used to neither his friends nor his partners sharing his enthusiasm for this particular genre of music. So, when Connor began to develop his own tastes and interests after deviating, Hank was already expecting him not to be too fond of jazz. It was fine, though, there were other interests they shared. Hank would never get over the sight of his partner sitting across from him at work, all prim and proper in his dress shirt and tie and tap his fingers along to the drums of some metal hymn he was listening to inside his head.  
But jazz? Connor wasn't very interested in that. When he had given Hank the tickets this morning, Hank had immediately offered to find someone else to go with. But Connor had insisted on coming with him.

"It's your birthday", he had reminded Hank, as if the man could have actually forgotten, "And what kind of husband would I be, if I didn't participate in activities you like from time to time?" Hank had smiled then and he felt the same smile tug at the corners of his mouth now, as he remembered their conversation.

Fourteen months into their marriage, he still couldn't believe that he should have actually been so lucky to have fallen in love with Connor and be loved by the android in turn. Between his low self-esteem and Connor's inexperience with many things, it had taken them longer than they were both comfortable to admit getting into a proper relationship with each other. Getting married had happened a lot quicker than either of them had possibly expected. After Hank had sworn himself that he would never get married again, it had taken him only six months to be convinced he wanted to marry Connor. Luckily for him, Connor had been ecstatic about the idea and just a little over a year into their relationship they had spoken their vows.

"What are you thinking about?", a voice suddenly interrupted Hank's trip down memory lane. He shook his head and found Connor sitting next to him on the small sofa they had scored in a corner of the room. The android had gone to fetch something to drink for them a while ago and must have finally returned when Hank had been zoned out. Now, Connor was back by his side, a brilliant smile on his face and a glass of champagne – one its typical color for Hank and one thirium blue for himself – in each hand.

"Oh, nothing much", Hank tried to play it off, as he took his glass from Connor, "Just about how I'm the luckiest man alive because I got to marry you." Connor beamed at that and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to Hank's lip. Hank returned it, then took Connor's hand in his and lifted it to his lips to press a kiss to Connor's wedding ring. 

"I love you so much", he said, just loud enough for Connor to hear it over the music and the other patrons talking.

"I love you too, Hank", Connor replied without hesitation and Hank felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from how happy he finally was again. Connor then raised his glass in a toast.

"Happy birthday, Hank", he said softly, "I hope there will be many more that we can spend together." They clinked their glasses and they each took a sip. Connor put his thirium champagne down afterward and scooted over to be as close to Hank as he possibly could. He rested his head on Hank's shoulder and laced their fingers together. Looking at his husband, Hank couldn't stop a smile from spreading all across his face. If anyone had told him three years ago that he'd be here today, he would have probably punched them in the face. It was good to know that life still had surprises in store for sad old men like him. 

Hank squeezed Connor's hand in his, causing the android to look up at him. On instinct, they both leaned in and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. The dim lights in the room and the music drifting over from the band wrapped around them like their own little cocoon of love. Everything around them seemed to fade to the background, as they shared kisses and love confessions, looking into each other's eyes like the most lovesick of fools. Hank realized that, for the first time in a very long while, he was exactly where he wanted to be. Warmth washed over him at the realization and he knew that, even though they could not interface, Connor felt exactly the same way he did.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope people enjoyed it and especially the person, who gave me the prompt.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. You can also say on twitter @NoiseStrangest


End file.
